Black and White
by Zoya
Summary: Watching his sons grow, Elrond realises they aren't the same at all - the differences are easily visible behind the identical expressions on each face. Hence the comparison 'black' and 'white'. Main characters : Elrond, Celebrían, Glorfindel and the twin
1. Little Rays of Sunshine

****

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the following story with the exception of Celebrían's handmaid and Legymir. The rest all belong to the genius Tolkien. Also, no money is/was made off this composition.

****

Rating - G

****

Genre - General

* * *

****

Author - ZOYA

Email - russian_countess@yahoo.com

* * *

****

Summary - Watching his sons grow, Elrond realises they aren't the same at all - the differences are easily visible behind the identical expressions on each face. Hence the comparison 'black' and 'white'.

* * *

****

-BLACK AND WHITE -

* * *

****

Chapter One - LITTLE RAYS OF SUNSHINE -

Elrond, Lord of Imladris, watched as the rain fell, first in tiny splotches on the dust, each drop rejoicing in its own resiliency, then coming down in torrents, turning the fine red mud on the paths to a thick mixture which flowed like a river.

Below him, several Elflings shrieked as the sky let loose several torrents of water, enjoying the sensation of cold drops running down their backs. The Lord sighed and looked towards the battlefields, where numerous warriors were hastily covering the umpteen targets, before rushing for shelter. 

The rain covered the Last Homely House with a dull grey mist, blocking the sun from brightening the skies, and engulfing the whole of Rivendell with blackness.

"Another dreary day, Peredhil," said a calm voice from behind him.

Elrond turned towards the fair-haired Elf surrounded by a few hundred documents.

"Aye, Glorfindel, and another day without the sun," said Elrond bitterly. He stepped over a pile of manuscripts and settled down in his favourite armchair. 

Glorfindel smiled at Elrond comfortingly. "The rain will cease, Elrond, and the light will return."

A sudden gust of wind blew through the library and Elrond shivered. "Celebrían's room will be chilled," he said softly.

Glorfindel raised himself from the floor and approached his companion. "The Lady will not succumb to the Shadow that looms over us," he replied to the previous statement. 

Elrond tiredly picked up a manuscript and scanned through it. "I worry for her health," he said, the anxiety present in his tone.

Glorfindel laid a hand on Elrond's back and looked him in the eye. "She is with child, Peredhil," he said.

Elrond picked up another document and filed it. "But for how long?"

Glorfindel stoked the fire vigourously. "She has faith in your skills, Elrond. You must have faith in her."

Elrond leaned against the back of his chair and looked away. "She is too weak, Glorfindel," he said, the voice barely above a whisper. 

Glorfindel looked at the rain lashing against the windows. "She is strong of spirit, Peredhil." 

Thunder boomed and Elrond looked even more dejected.

*

Glorfindel followed Legymir into the armoury, tutting at the damage.

"We did what we could, my Lord," said the archer, climbing onto a nearby table to avoid getting wet.

The room was flooded, and the Elf from Gondolin noticed the many losses.

"How much have we lost?" asked Glorfindel, wondering how he was going to report this disaster to Elrond.

"More that two hundred bows, and quite a few swords. Lord Elrond's training sword was lost as well," said Legymir. He offered his superior a hand onto the table, and Glorfindel wryly refused it. 

"Call out as many of the archers as you can and move the remaining weapons to higher ground," he gesticulated.

Legymir bowed, and jumped back into the water, splashing Glorfindel considerably.

Glorfindel walked through the flooding water, and made his way towards the end of the room, taking in the full damage for the first time.

A tiny sword floating nearby caught his attention and he quickly stooped and picked it up, cutting his finger in the process. _Peredhil's first sword_.

"Start by taking the shields," called a voice, and Glorfindel nearly dropped the blade into the churning water again.

Several marksmen entered, and soon the process of saving all possible weapons was in progress.

Glorfindel looked towards Elrond's study. A small light flickering in the distance helped him locate the room. A determined expression dawned upon his usually tranquil features.

"Do what you must," he ordered Legymir and the other Elves, before striding towards Elrond's room. This overworking had to stop.

*

A low fire crackled and hissed merrily, warming the lushly fitted room with its glow. The silence was only broken by the steady patter of raindrops as Elrond worked fervently in the confines of his study. For the past few days, he had taken to working endlessly to escape the troubles weighing heavily on his mind. The torrent had worsened, and several of his scouts had already reported heavy flooding along the Bruinen. 

Elrond picked up a heavy volume and thumbed through it until he found the required page - a beautifully illustrated map adourned the composition, and he settled down to another long bout of translating, relishing the silence. For several minutes, he worked quietly, writing down the translations. Then, the tiredness got the better of him. Words swam in front of him, and Elrond blinked twice. Seconds later, he was slumbering peacefully, using the book as a pillow.

The door opened cautiously, and a face wise beyond its years peered around it.

Glorfindel smiled softly at the sleeping Elf before him. "Idh eithel, Peredhil," he murmured, before shutting the door quietly.

*

"Hír nin!" 

Elrond opened one eye blearily. 

" Hír nin!"

There came the cry, more insistent this time.

"My Lord!" 

Elrond sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as the door burst open and Sólia, Celebrían's handmaid entered.

"My Lady is in pain!" she gasped.

Elrond was instantly awake. He quickly got up and followed the distraught maid to his wife's room.

"Lago, Hír nin!" Sólia urged, and picked up speed.

Elrond proceeded as fast as his robes would permit him.

*

Glorfindel was already pacing outside the room when Elrond appeared round the corner. He advanced upon him hurriedly.

"Symir is with her," he said.

Elrond looked at the numerous guards barring the corridor. "I wish to see Celebrían," he said firmly and pushed his way towards the carved doors.

A nearby sentry blocked his way. "I am sorry, my Lord. Symir does not wish for company."

Elrond's voice was drowned out by the crash of thunder. "She is my wife!" he bellowed.

Glorfindel restrained him. "Be still, Elrond. Celebrían will be well."

A strangled scream issued from the room, and Elrond tried again to move towards the room.

"Peredhil!" said Glorfindel sternly. 

"She is my wife!" repeated Elrond, and struggled against Glorfindel's grasp. It was all the Elf could do to prevent Elrond from removing himself from his hold. "I am a healer myself! I can assist!" ranted Elrond, and his captor flinched as the sound pounded his ears.

"Calm yourself, Elrond," said Glorfindel sharply.

Elrond ignored him and violently shoved Glorfindel into the wall. The fair-haired Elf saw tiny stars darting in front of him, before his regained his composure.

"Elrond!" he said loudly, and grabbed hold of the mentioned Elf's sleeve. 

Another scream punctuated the stiff atmosphere, and Elrond struggled even more.

" Celebrían!" he said, and darted past Glorfindel. 

The guards managed to hinder the Lord, and Glorfindel caught hold of him again.

"Symir will not let her pass into Shadow, Elrond. He will not let you down," said the Elf silently, pulling Elrond away. He signalled to Sólia who nodded and disappeared.

Glorfindel led Elrond into the nearest room, and pushed him into the plush armchair by the fire.

"Elrond, you must relax your nerves," he said softly. 

Elrond looked at Glorfindel, pain lining his face.

"I cannot," he whispered. " Celebrían is hurt."

Glorfindel patted his arm sympathetically.

Sólia entered with a steaming goblet and Glorfindel lifted the cup. "Súth, Peredhil," he said soothingly.

Elrond sipped the cup without resistance, and Glorfindel sighed in relief when the Lord fell back in his chair and slept soundly. He would wake in an hour or so.

*

__

The darkness was closing on him, and he knew it. But then again, what was the flicker he had just seen? Elrond strained his eyes as the flicker came once more.

"Ya naa tanya?" he shouted into the gloom.

Silent footfalls caught his attention and he pursued them. The light glowed brighter and brighter.

" _Ai vanta ennas?" he called again. The steady rhythm of the footsteps quickened._

Elrond followed. The light grew brighter and brighter till it was almost blinding him. He shielded his eyes from the harsh light, and shied away from its heat. He moved backwards, as the light approached him.

"Peredhil!" a strong voice echoed though his mind. 

His arm was caught in a strong grip, and the Lord twisted and flailed.

*

"Elrond!"

The latter's eyes opened, and he looked at Glorfindel. 

"I had a dream," he muttered.

Glorfindel nodded in understanding. "All is well, my Lord. Celebrían is awake," he said.

Elrond was nearly out the door before the statement was finished, and Glorfindel chuckled.

"Though, Peredhil, you may get twice of what you bargained for," he said after him, wondering how Elrond would take the news.

Elrond looked at Glorfindel. "One child is not something I fear, Glorfindel," he said excitedly, and then he was gone.

Glorfindel's smile widened considerably. "For once, you will sleep peacefully when the moon waxes and wanes, mellon nin," he said to the empty room.

*

Elrond gently eased open the door and entered quietly, smiling widely despite the gray atmosphere outside.

He tiptoed towards Celebrían's bed, and nearly jumped out of his skin when a dainty voice pierced the silence.

"There is no need to move so cautiously, Elrond," said Celebrían in amusement.

Elrond looked at his wife, lying on the bed, and covered with blankets of all sizes.

On the vast bed, she looked so fragile, like a child, with her long hair turning up in delicate curls. Her tired face was illuminated by occasional flashes of lighting, but the gray eyes shone brightly, and twinkled with joy. 

"I was not permitted entrance," said Elrond. 

Celebrían inclined her head slightly. "Aye, that is so, for I wished not for your pain."

Symir coughed slightly and moved towards Elrond.

Elrond smiled at Celebrían, and raised his eyebrows at her. "A girl?"

The daughter of the Lady of Light shook her head. "Boys," she whispered.

Elrond's eyebrows disappeared from sight, under his mane of hair. "Boys?" he repeated. _Plural? _

"Congratulations, Hír nin," Symir said quietly and placed two tiny bundles in Elrond's arms. 

"Two?" asked Elrond weakly, looking at Celebrían's warm smile.

Symir confirmed the statement with a grin, and bowed himself from their presence.

"Two?" said Elrond and sat by the bed, his knees unable to take his full weight all of a sudden. He looked at the two bundled babies in his arms.

Celebrían laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, Peredhil," she teased, and gently took one child from him. 

"This shall be mine," she informed him, a merry twinkle in her eye.

Elrond looked at the other twin, which yawned and gurgled happily. "What are their names?"

Celebrían looked thoughtful for a minute, then a smile beautified her face. "This shall be my Elladan," she said softly. She beamed at Elrond. "The other's name shall be of your choice."

Elrond smiled at the tiny bundle in his arms, and bit back tears. "He shall be _my_ Elrohir." Elrond paused, then embraced his wife. "One for each of us."

Celebrían's eyes fluttered and she lay back, cuddling Elrohir to her chest, the hint of a smile on her lips. 

"I must rest, Peredhil," said the Lady quietly and closed her eyes. 

Elrond lightly kissed her forehead and placed the younger twin beside Celebrían. "May the Valar bless us, meleth nin," he whispered into her hair before looking at his sons.

The Lord of Imladris watched his tiny family with unhidden pride, and memorised the blissful scene. 

The light was growing, and the Shadow was fading from his mind.

*

Beyond the dark cover of clouds, and the gray mist, a tiny ray of sunlight peeped out.

*

*Translations:

Idh eithel, Peredhil - Rest well, Peredhil

Hír nin - My Lord

Lago, Hír nin! - Hurry, my Lord!

Súth, Peredhil - Drink, Peredhil

Ai vanta ennas? - Who goes there?

Mellon nin - my friend

Meleth nin - my Love

*

****

Good? Bad?

I would dearly love to hear any feedback from all of you who read the story, be it constructive criticism or praise.

Either way, a review would definitely brighten my mood………and for those who guessed, yes, it's _very_ rainy weather in Malaysia right now.

*

****


	2. In The Dark of the Night

****

Firstly, although this chapter is not is any way related to death, I would like to dedicate this particular chapter to my classmate who passed away recently due to a hit and run accident.

* * *

****

Heavens! All the parents in my neighbourhood must have thought me to be an escaped criminal by the way I was stalking all the babies last week - two even asked me why, and I sounded extremely stupid when I replied, "I'm observing the habits of a baby." I seriously got some weird looks after that.

Also, before I continue, I'm terribly sorry for posting so late, but my O'Level Examinations are going on, and I have to fit in my 'writing' time, which doesn't come too often. Anyway, I hope the following chapter makes up for this late delivery.

Enjoy!

* * *

****

Special thanks to all those who so kindly reviewed my last chapter.

- Sphinx - 

Nice observation there, but you're correct - the theme of differences will probably be made use of later on in the story, maybe in Chapter 4 or so, because I will have to observe the behaviour of a _real _pair of twins (fighting etc) who I know before putting it into words.

****

- Hellga - 

Yeah, you guessed right - I've always been fascinated with Russian history, especially regarding the Romanovs, and this particular book certainly fitted my temporary needs. Also, sincere thanks for website - I've been looking for a good one, though *groans loudly* I'll probably have to hunt for each word individually. 

****

-daw the minstrel -

The weather actually signified the mood of the characters in the beginning of the story - it's so dark and gloomy, and then *drumroll please* the twins are born, revealing that hidden ray of sunlight. Well, at least _someone _appreciates the stormy weather here.

****

- Nurnoleiel -

Glorfindel is one of my favourite Elf lords as well - Thranduil, for some vague reason is my first choice. Your review made me rewrite this chapter seven times - I'd finished it long ago, but your particular review made me correct it and correct it and correct it until I was a little _more _satisfied than I was last week. Well, it says hard work pays - I'll have to see if that's true!

****

- Dragon -

You made my day - I'm still smiling like nuts. 

****

-Frodoelessarbaggins -

Whoa! That was a long screen name to type! Anyway, just curious, but in what way was the first part confusing? But, on the whole, I'm glad you enjoyed the beginning of 'Black and White'. Other than that, I'm working on my portrayal of Glorfindel right now - thanks for pointing that out!

****

- arabella thorne -

My best friend's mom gave birth to a pair of twins quite recently, and I was there at the time - actually, the emotions of Elrond were very similar to those displayed by the dad - although he knew quite well they were going to have twins, he was terribly freaked out once the doctor handed him both kids - if he could have fainted, he would have, believe me! Besides, what's a story without dramatics? LOL!

* * *

****

Chapter Two - IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT -

Not for the first time that night, Elrond awakened to hear the muffled cries of two very disgruntled babies coming from the closed nursery.

"Ai Elbereth!" Elrond murmured to himself once he realised the time - almost half past two.

"Your sons are calling you," mumbled Celebrían into her pillow, then turned around and yanked the covers over her head.

Elrond pulled on his dressing gown and padded softly into the room, flinching as the full blast of wailing reached his ears. 

Elrohir had obviously been the culprit - he was clutching onto Elladan's favourite pillow with a fierceness matched by no other.

"There now," crooned Elrond, bending over the bed and disengaging the pillow from the younger twin. Elrohir glared back at him and stuck out his tongue. 

"I must say, he certainly resembles his father as a child," said a light voice, and Elrond looked up to see Glorfindel leaning against the wall, a smirk on his face.

Elrond ignored the witticism and continued trying to calm the twins, who were in no mood to be pleased. Elladan, now quite happy with his pillow, snuggled under the covers and fell asleep. It was Elrohir's turn to be annoyed, and it was all Elrond could do to soothe the babe.

"Come now, Teler, all is not lost because of a pillow," he said quietly, and reached for the child.

Elrond yelped when Elrohir bit the closest solid form - his finger, and held on for dear life.

Glorfindel shook with silent laughter at the display. "He does have very good preference for a child, Peredhil," he remarked, eyes sparkling.

The fledgling father managed to extract his finger from the child's mouth and scooped up the baby. "Naturally," he gasped, when Elrohir pulled his hair - hard. "He takes after Celebrían."

Glorfindel, his gracious streak getting the better of him, removed the baby from Elrond's arms. "I advise you to clean yourself," he said, biting his lip firmly to prevent an unnecessary laugh from escaping.

Elrond muttered something under his breath and washed his hands. 

Elrohir was playing with Glorfindel's tunic quite happily, but the minute he saw Elrond, the cries began again.

"Yet again, the insistent cry of a child awakens the Lord of Imladris?" asked Celebrían from the doorway.

Elrond looked up from the cradle. "They are yours, not mine!" he growled, and ducked again when Elrohir glared at him.

Celebrían pulled Elrohir onto her lap and whispered soft words into his ears. "Hush, Teler, all will be well."

Elrohir's wails reduced considerably, and soon the room was silent except for an occasional sniffle or two. 

"Gug," said Elrohir, and Celebrían nodded solemnly.

"Yes, Elrohir," she smiled. "Gug."

"Goo," said Elrohir, very pleased to have found someone who understood him. "Gluggy."

Celebrían beamed proudly, and patted Elrohir. "Goo goo," she said.

Elrohir put his finger in his mouth and licked his lips.

Celebrían reached forward, and the baby reached for her nose, pinching it fondly.

"Led go, Teler," said Celebrían, shaking her nose free from the child's firm grip.

"Gee gee goo gaa," continued Elrohir, sucking his thumb merrily.

"Gaa goo," responded Celebrían to this phrase.

Elrond watched the two, all the while stroking Elladan's back protectively. "Do you actually _comprehend_ was he says, meleth nin?"

"Glug," said Celebrían to Elrond, a hidden twinkle in her eye.

Glorfindel clamped his hand over his mouth at Elrond's facial expression. "My Lady," he managed finally, adding in a slight tone of formality, knowing it would provoke Elrond even further. "May I have your permission to laugh?"

Celebrían looked at Elrond, and allowed a smile. "Yes, Glorfindel, you may."

Elrond concentrated on Elladan, tuning out Glorfindel's enticing laughter. The older twin turned over and slept on, oblivious to Glorfindel's sniggers.

Elrohir caught hold of Celebrían's gown and pulled it several times. "He is obviously not tired," said Celebrían at last.

Elrond looked at Elladan. "Why shouldn't he be? Elladan is worn out after today's excursion around the nursery," he said.

Celebrían shook her beautiful head. "Being identical twins does not mean their characteristics are similar, Peredhil."

Glorfindel snorted. "If you had seen Elrond as a child, you would _certainly_ know the differences. For one, when Elros would be out playing, Elrond would be following Lady Elwing around, 'assisting' her in whatever way he could, though his favourite job was opening the containers of flour and spreading it all over the kitchens."

Elrond flushed to the tips of his ears at this description. "I was a very helpful child," he said defensively.

Celebrían chuckled. "My sons are like the black and white keys of a piano," she said affectionately. "For though each key looks the same, each note has its own unique tone."

Elrond got up from the floor and yawned widely. "I will go and rest," he said to Glorfindel. "'Tis has been tiring."

Glorfindel raised his eyebrows at Celebrían, who nodded. "You may have your leave, mellon," she said, a soft smile on her lips.

The fair-haired Lord bowed and followed Elrond out the door.

Celebrían looked at Elrohir sternly. "And what must I do to get you to sleep, Teler?" she asked quietly.

Elrohir stared back innocently, and Celebrían cuddled him. "The more innocent you look, the naughtier you have been," she said.

"Goo," agreed Elrohir, and Celebrían chuckled quietly.

Elrond paused at the door, and smiled happily at the sight that met him - Celebrían's slim figure, illuminated by the crackling fire, curled up in an armchair with Elrohir on her lap, singing an Old Elvish tune.

He shut the door quietly, and left, leaving his wife alone with Elrohir.

Celebrían looked up at the quiet click the door made when it closed, and smiled to herself. Elrohir gurgled softly, and she kissed his forehead, beginning a new tune. She leaned into the comforts of the soft chair, Elrohir clasped in her arms, and rocked him gently.

"Gee!" said Elladan, looking over the rim of his blanket. Celebrían's warm eyes opened in surprise.

"So you too have decided to join me?" she asked. Elladan smiled a toothless smile at her. 

Laughing, Celebrían deposited Elrohir on the floor, and gathered Elladan, blankets and all.

Slowly, she made her way back to the chair, picked up the younger twin, and continued her song, as both children snuggled closer to her for the warmth she radiated.

It was in this position that Sólia found her the next morning, when she arrived to dust and air the spacious room.

*

Elrond held his head in his hands, trying to pacify the pounding headache.

Glorfindel sat on the opposite end of the study, polishing his sword. He looked up when Elrond unconsciously swore for the hundredth time that afternoon.

"Is the heat too much, Peredhil?" he asked.

Elrond looked at the Elf. "I am tired," he said quietly, not wishing to raise his voice incase the headache worsened. 

Glorfindel smiled sympathetically. "Go and rest, then," he said. "I will take over for the afternoon."

Elrond smiled gratefully at his friend. "Hanta lyë, mellon," he said quietly and left the confines of the library.

The bedroom door was slightly ajar when he arrived, and he peered in slowly before entering. 

Celebrían sat on the bed, the twins by her side. Both were pulling at her robes and giggling.

"Good afternoon, Celebrían," Elrond greeted, before collapsing on the bed.

"Are you well, Elrond?" said Celebrían in concern.

Elrond sniffed. "An Elf, may I remind you is never ill." Then seeing Celebrían's face, he answered her earlier query. "I am merely tired. A rest would calm me."

He shut his eyes and relaxed. 

A tiny pair of hands pinched his left cheek and he sat up at once. 

Elladan smiled cheerily at him and pinched his cheek again.

Elrond groaned and looked at Celebrían pleadingly. "Please, meleth nin, give me some peace."

"Glug!" said Elladan indignantly, when Celebrían pulled him away from Elrond.

"Hush, Pityo," she said. "Ada needs to rest."

Elrond sighed in relief when the door closed. He slowly succumbed to the sleep threatening him.

*

"I think I should move them nearer to Sólia's quarters," said Celebrían to Glorfindel.

Glorfindel shifted Elladan to his other hip and nodded. "It would give Peredhil a peaceful time."

The two strolled casually down the gardens of Imladris, basking in the warm sun.

"Goo!" said Elrohir and put a strand of Celebrían's hair in his mouth. 

Celebrían removed the hair and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. "Nay, Elrohir. You must not do such dirty things!" she chastised.

Elrohir squirmed and kicked and she put him down on the grass. 

Glorfindel placed Elladan next to his brother and watched the two roll in the sweet smelling grass. "They look like angels," said Glorfindel.

Celebrían smiled. "They are devils in the eyes of many." 

Glorfindel chuckled and sat down beside the Lady. Moments like these were very rare, when the two could sit back and discuss old times.

Elladan crawled towards Celebrían and put the edge of her gown into his mouth, smiling widely.

"No, Elladan!" said Celebrían, and pulled away the fabric.

Elrohir was contenting himself by stuffing mud into his mouth.

Glorfindel reached forward and pulled the child towards him. Elrohir spat the filth onto Glorfindel, and the Elf Lord rubbed it off gingerly. "I take back what I said," he said. "They are little devils!"

"Goo gee," slurred Elrohir, with his mouth full.

Celebrían raised her eyebrows at Glorfindel. "I feel the nursery is the safest place for babies," she said.

Glorfindel quickly pulled Elladan away from a rather juicy looking and unsuspecting ladybird. He pulled himself to his feet, balancing Elladan as he did so. "Your suggestion has been considered and taken," Glorfindel said, offering her his hand.

Elrohir caught hold of Glorfindel's leg and held on for dear life. The struggling Elf lord waited patiently for Celebrían to remove the child before wiping his forehead. "Shouldn't the little ones take a nap?"

Celebrían pulled away the handkerchief Elrohir was chewing. "Yes, but they are too lively at this time of the day. It is less tiring to keep them awake."

Elladan stuffed his finger up Glorfindel's nose, and the victim of the child's innocent taunts looked at Celebrían in despair.

*

Celebrían entered the chambers quietly and shut the door.

After many hours of persuading, the twins had decided to fall asleep in Glorfindel's room, and the older Elves had decided not to move them, for fear that they awaken again.

Elrond was still sleeping comfortably, and Celebrían stopped for a minute to adjust the covers under which he was curled. The Lord had slept undisturbed for almost four long hours, and Glorfindel was already showing signs of strain.

Celebrían sat down on the window seat and pulled a bag of flowers towards her. Minutes later, she was twining the blossoms together into what would eventually be a headband for a feast later in the night. The Elf sank further into her work, calmly ignoring the soft snores coming from Elrond's direction.

"My Lady?" 

Celebrían looked up, and an Elf entered, balancing two trays on one hand.

"What is it, Celahir?" she asked, dropping the half-finished necklace.

"Lord Glorfindel wishes to see you," said Celahir. He held the door open for her, and she rushed towards Glorfindel's study, hoping and praying that the twins would be safe and intact.

"Is everything alright, Glorfindel?" she said, hurrying in.

The fair haired Lord looked up and motioned for her to sit down. "This is a list of the troubles plaguing Rivendell," he said. He passed her a roll of parchment. "There are several minor problems, none of much importance. All I can say is that Peredhil has the patience of a cow to put up with this every day. "

"'Tis donkeys who are considered patient," said Celebrían whimsically, and Glorfindel snorted.

"Then Elrond has the endurance of a cow, mule _and_ horse," he replied dismissively. 

Celebrían read the first few lines, and laughed. "The tomatoes aren't growing as well as they should," she said, and looked at Glorfindel. The Elf invited her to read on, and Celebrían smiled. "Too many poppies are springing up in the fields?"

Glorfindel shifted in his chair. "If that is ridiculous, read the next."

Celebrían did what he told her to, and chuckled. "The grocer delivers too many pounds of flour."

The Elf opposite her shook his head at the list. "It is no wonder Peredhil was swearing constantly this afternoon."

Celebrían handed back the list and looked at the twins, who were now sleeping with their arms around each other. 

"When Peredhil awakens, please tell him to see me," said Glorfindel. "There are other important matters he has to tend to."

"What matters?" asked Celebrían curiously.

Glorfindel kept his face as straight as he possibly could. "He has to visit the house of Lady Tarí and ensure her potatoes and onions are perfectly well."

Celebrían laughed. "Why should they be unwell?"

Glorfindel sighed. If he had been permitted to roll his eyes in front of Celebrían, he would certainly have done so, but his respect for her kept him from doing so. "Tarí sent me a long letter saying there were spots on the vegetables, hence, a visit from Elrond would be extremely necessary."

Celebrían chuckled and raised herself from the chair. "I have to return these devils to their crib," she said pointedly, and Glorfindel obligingly picked up Elladan, thankful for this unexpected break.

As they passed the doors to the chambers of the Lord of Imladris, several soft snores exited the room. 

"I pity him when he wakes," said Glorfindel.

When Celebrían looked at him questioningly, he elaborated. "I will very benevolently hand that blasted list to him," he said.

Celebrían placed Elrohir beside Elladan and watched as an unconscious battle for the same pillow issued. 

"They are angels when they sleep," pronounced Glorfindel. 

Elladan kicked Elrohir and snatched the pillow into safekeeping.

*

The feast was more prolonged than usual, and Elrond returned to his chambers feeling very tired. Although the earlier rest had done him well, he now felt quite exhausted and climbed thankfully into his warm bed.

"I think I should let Glorfindel take over more often," he said to Celebrían, when she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. 

"He was saying the same about you," said Celebrían softly, and Elrond smiled, despite the fact that his cheeks pained terribly after the three hours of unremitting articulating.

Elrond kissed her on the cheek, and turned off the lamp beside their bedside. " Maer dû, Celebrían," he said.

Celebrían pulled him closer and shut her eyes, knowing her husband would be taken away for the second half of the night.

"My fervent wish is that all little children sleep well tonight," said Elrond, yawning widely. 

"_Their _earnest wishes are one - that you _do not _sleep well," Celebrían teased.

"Thank you for that artful jibe," mumbled Elrond sleepily, before entering the dream state.

*

Slightly later that night, Elrond was dragging on his dressing robe and rushing into the nursery yet again, whilst Celebrían slept peacefully on, not disturbed in the least by the angry and tearful wails, rising in volume every second. 

*

*Translations -

Teler - Little Elf

Meleth nin - my Love

Hanta lyë, mellon - Thank you, friend

Pityo - Little One

Maer dû, Celebrían - Good night, Celebrían

*

****

Well, I finally finished rewriting and editing this chapter, though all of you get my sincere apologies for not being able to put it up sooner. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it - I know I enjoyed writing it!

As always, feedback is deeply appreciated, as it helps an author improve etc - I don't mind flames (though these will be fed to my pet iguana who amazingly likes chewing paper), constructive criticism or 'praise' (I've run out of suitable words because of my long and tiresome Literature Examination).

*


End file.
